


AMERICA moon : handsome patriotic soldier of justice

by lazulisong



Series: you gotta have hobbies, I guess [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AMERICA moon, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Drunk Fic, Gen, M/M, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Steve Rogers, AMERICA moon, and a pretty effective argument against Meg drinking ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so pub2 had to close early because power outage in lloyd district

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



> OKAY SO about a month ago I was like SOMEONE GIVE ME FIC PROMPTS TO WRITE WHILE I AM DRINKING VODKA GINGERS LIKE A DRUNK CHAMP  
> (it is a fact that I have seen again and again that if you work with old people who die on you, you either take up booze or Jesus. guess who I picked) and Verity, who is the worst, said write Steve Rogers as Sailor Moon, and thus was born AMERICA moon, a continuing blight on my reputation that is mostly  
> composed drunkenly on my phone, which explains how terrible my typing is. I mostly write it when I'm a) plastered or b) someone sends me an ask about it.
> 
> To my eternal shame I have also devoted time to thinking this through stone cold sober, although I probably won't write out the sober version because I can see a 60K straightfaced magical girl patishe when it breathes down my neck, thanks anyway.
> 
> To summarise:
> 
> Steve is AMERICA moon and as Steve is pre-serum and as AMERICA moon is post-serum, so Sailor Moon
> 
> Bucky is Bucky-kun/Winter Kamen-sama, which makes him Mamoru
> 
> The other Avengers might or might not be Senshi as well but we all agreed that Tony Stark is no way, no how, not _ever_ Sailor Mercury, so there's that.
> 
> Dr Erkstine is Selene, Serenity's mum.
> 
> Peggy is a cat and also Luna but spoilers she is still better than you.
> 
> Sam's in there somehow, sort of a Naru-chan/Tomoyo hybrid, ditto Natasha who is less about filming AMERICA moon and fucking shit up for fun, of course. 
> 
> Don't expect any of this to make sense. Sorry, Sober Meg.

verithy was like, DRUNKFIC ME AMERICA MOON AND WINTER KAMEN SAMA and wow three strong vodka drinks in an hour is requiring me to drink so much water and eat so many drunk burritos rn

He’s not gonna savevyou every time says Sam

WINTER KAMEN SAMA says Steve

Winter Kamen-sama pauses along enough to pose dramatically against a window YES VSPTSIN AMRICA he says

You & Bucky kun look so much a like I am cry becuaw I miss Bucky kun says AMERICA moo

I don’t know hwzg you’re talking about says winter kamwn u know I’m nor Bucky kun look I have a mask and everyhbg

I just miss Bucky kun so muuuxh says AMERICA moon crying

Don’t cry AMERICA moon says winter kamwn I will give youbPUPPIES

I still want Bucky kun says Steve tearz welling in his beayftufu eyes

UGH FINE ILL BE BUXKY AGAIN says winter kamwn likw it is a favor

IM SO HAPPY says steve and kisses him and they all live happily ever after except for sam who isn’t that muxch into pdas bexause gtoss st4ve, ew gross


	2. some questions from tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the worst

>   
> So if Peggy = Luna and Dr. Erksine (sp?) = Serene, who is Artemis? And Tony = Mercury, Thor = Jupiter? Not sure who would be Mars and Venus. :>
> 
> \-- Anonymous

DAMMIT VERITY I REALLY AM GONNA DUMP A CAT ON YOUR HEAD

Tony is not Mercury. Bruce is Mercury, I think. Tony is wayyyyy the fuck too crazy to be Mercury. Tony is Mars. Thor is def Jupiter, or else Sam is. Natasha is Venus. Can’t decide about the outers or Chibi-Usa. Maybe we can drag in Rikki? and the young avengers can be the asteroid soldiers. Pepper’s in there somewhere but I can’t think of a good place right now.

* * *

> DOES AMERICA MOON COUNT AS STEVE
> 
> \--ladyofthelog

WELL THAT DEPENDS BECAUSE WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT USAGI IS ALWAYS SAILOR MOON IN POTENTIAL AND LIKEWISE EVEN AS TINY STEVE BEFORE HE TRANSFORMS INTO AMERICA MOON STEVE HAS THE POTENTIAL SLEEPING WITHIN HIM

THE LEGENDARY VIBRANIUM CRYSTAL AS IT WERE

CRAP NOW I’M IMAGINING THOSE SHENANIGANS AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT. TINY STEVE GETTING THE TRANSFORMATION BROOCH FROM HIS CAT NAMED …. PEGGY? I GUESS? IN THIS RENDERING I THINK DR ECKSTINE WOULD BE SERENE OR WHATEVER. NOW I’M REALLY  
ATTACHED TO THE IDEA OF PEGGY AS LUNA THANKS FOR NOTHING.

THEN HE GOES AND TRANSFORMS INTO AMERICA MOON THE EMBODIMENT OF TRUTH ASS AND JUSTICE AND HE GROWS LIKE FOURTEEN INCHES AND ALL AND HE GETS A SHIELD AND THE TIARA AND ALL AND HE’S LIKE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON BUT I’M NOT SURE IF I LIKE IT

ANYWAY HE WOULD MEET BUCKY AND THEY WOULD FLIRT-FIGHT A LOT AND WINTER KAMEN WOULD SHOW UP AS A KAITOU SEARCHING FOR THE VIBRANIUM CRYSTAL AND THEN BUCKY WOULD LOSE HIS MEMORIES AND DO THAT WHOLE MOONLIGHT KNIGHT THING, LIKE A FUCKING LOSER.


	3. I NEED A DRINK SAYS AMY. ILL PUT AMERICA CHAVEZ IN IF YOU WRITE ME MORE AMERICA MOON SAYS VERITY. HOLY SHIT PUT SOME GINGER ALE IN MY VODKA, DEANNE SAYS MEG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D loves us and she hates our livers.

OKAY SO AMY DOESN’T LIKE LIFE WITHOUT AIR CON AND SHE IS BUYING AND VERITY WANTS Steve’s SECRET ID PROBS

PLS FORGIVE AUTO CORRECT IN COMPARITIVELY NOT THAT DRUNK BUT DRUNK ENOUGH NOT TO CARE ANY MORE ALSO PHONE

ANYWAY

SO AMONG THE MANY MANY MANY MANNNNY WAYS STEVES LIFE IS SUPER HARD IS TRYING TO HIDE THE WAY HE TURNS INTO THIS SUPER HOT BUFF DUDE WHO PUNCHES ASSHOLES LIKE YOU THINK CLARJ KENT HAD IT HARD TRY SLIPPING AWAY FROM NATASHA ROMANOFF AND CONVINCING HER YOU were JUSR HAVING AN ASTHMA AATACK OR SOME SHIT

SPOILERS YOU CANT

ANYWYA SO

after five or six times of Steve slipping off to be like AMERICA POWERR MAÀKR UPPPP Natasha takes him quietly aside like dude I dk who you think you are fooling but it is not me

Steve is like fuuu7uuck but Nat is like I don’t fucking care Steve you are amusing and also I am bored

Sam’s still sort of fooled byt not for long anyway

HIIU VERITY ANYWYA

SO WINTER KAMEN SAMA IS A DICK STEVR KNOEZ THIS IN HIS HEART AND ALL AND HES always LIKE, YIU DONT NEED TO FIGHT HYDRA AMERICA MOON AND STEVE IS LIKE FU K YOU

AND BUCKY KUN IS SUPER WORSE

HEY SQUIRT DID YOU TAKE YOUR MEDS  
DO YOU HAVE YOUR INHALER  
AMERICA MOON IS REALLY COOL ISNT HE  
HES PRETTY HOT U THINK  
HJAJAJJAJA ARE U TRYING TO HIT ME STEVE  
UR CUTE

UGH BUXKYKUN IS THE WORSR DECIDES STEVE

Unfortunately Bucky kun is super into Steve all lookinh at him under his lashes and buying him green tea Frappechinos from Starbucks and shit ha I said starbuck also I fucking love green tea frapps where was I ANYWAY STEVE WANTS TO LOVE WINTER KAMWN SAMA THE BEST BUT BUCKY KUN OH NO

TO BE CONTINUED TOMO4ROW ProLLY SINCE ITS VODKA TUESDAY


	4. last night I drunk fanarted. I'm sure you can figure out how well that went.

  
line art for AMERICA moon and peggy, peggy is a cat toward the bottom of the picture, steve is rather tall and in an approximation of his uniform. 

  
Ditto, colored in. 

  
Peggy, but the wrong colors because I was working with one of those shitty 89c packages of Crayola markers from Target. 

  
Steve's henshin object, a keychain. No, I don't know what happens to his keys when it transforms. Shhh. SHHHH. 

  
height comparisons of AMERICA moon, Steve, and Peggy. 

  
winter fox because while most people consider bucky a cat he's also very vulpine. bonus amy complaining. We had Shark Bites for cocktails at work and J gave me hers, and Amy spent most of the night plotting to get it away from me. I just gave it to her eventually. 

  
just text about how natasha is better than you, basically, also a shot of my poison of choice, ginger vodka grenadine. 

  
we had drunk bacon. it was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> yo there is a [tumblr](http://lazulisong.tumblr.com) and also a [twitter](https://twitter.com/lazulisong).


End file.
